Continuity
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: Reborn as a child after his suicide, Canada has developed a strong friendship with Romano South Italy . A series of scenes as these two friends move on with life, grow closer, and perhaps even fall in love! HAU Series. Post! War of the Lost and Forgotten Children. Rated for future chapters and safety!


**Summary: Reborn as a child after his suicide, Canada has developed a strong friendship with Romano (South Italy). A series of scenes as these two friends move on with life, grow closer, and perhaps even fall in love! HAU Series. Post! War of the Lost and Forgotten Children.** **Rated for future chapters and safety!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It is the property of Hidekaz Himaruya and various companies who have licensed it including, but not limited to, Funimation Entertainment and (formerly?) Tokyopop.**

**Picnic in the Sun**

"Come on, Romano!" Canada ran up the grassy hill, giggling as he stumbled up the uneven dirt path trailing up the hillside. He glanced back at his older friend, smiling cutely at the Italian nation who huffed and sulked as he followed behind the child with a large basket in his arms.

"I'm coming, you brat!" Romano replied fondly, a small smile apparent on his usually somber face. He was winded but the sun and fresh air had them both in high spirits. Canada giggled and stopped to wait for Romano, leaning forward to balance on his toes as he rocked back and forth. Romano groaned in exasperation at the adorable pose. His young friend really was too precious for words. Romano's smile grew a bit. Canada was his friend.

Romano had never had a friend before. Spain had made sure of that. Romano's expression darkened momentarily before easing back to a neutral arrangement. His brother and Germany didn't really count as friends. Romano supposed that made Canada his best friend. That thought brought the grin back to the nation's face instantly.

Canada huffed in mock impatience, tapping his bare foot against the dirt path and rolling his violet eyes at the brunette nation. "Hurry up or the day will be wasted! You promised to have fun with me today!" Romano finally reached the tiny nation only to have his wrist grabbed by a pair of small hands. The taller man found himself yanked along behind the child as they quickly reached the crest of the hill. Canada nodded firmly in approval as he took in the surrounding area. Romano sighed in relief and plopped down onto the grass, their basket beside him.

Canada tugged open the basket and shook out a large blanket for them to sit on. His older friend lay on the grass, eyes closed and breathing in the sweet scent of the wind as it swept across the countryside. The blond nation poked Romano in the arm. "What is it?" Romano asked gruffly.

"Come sit on the blanket so we can eat!" Canada grabbed onto the arm and tried to drag his companion onto said blanket. Romano got up and moved himself since Canada wasn't really strong enough to move him. Sitting cross-legged on the soft fabric, Romano and Canada began to pull various foods from the basket: roast chicken, potato salad, grapes, pizza, and even a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs! "It was nice of your brother to make this food for us!" Romano nodded in agreement. "And I'm glad Daddy hid Mama's food so we didn't have to lie and say we ate it!" Canada hated to lie to his Mama.

Both picnickers shuddered as they thought of the lunch England had wanted to send with them. Luckily, Feliciano had cried and America took the opportunity to get rid of his lover's creations. Romano had decided in that instant that America wasn't so bad.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with eating and laughing and small games of tag. If anyone else had been there, they would have fallen over from the shock of seeing the abrasive Romano laugh and smile while he played a child's game.

Romano was sure that he had never been so carefree before and when he said so, Canada just smiled smugly and said, "Well, even if it's the first time that's okay. Because I won't let it be the last!" Before he threw a grape at the brunette.

**A/N: And so ends the first of what will hopefully be many snapshots of life with Romano and the reborn Canada from my Hetalia Angst Universe Series (HAU Series)! Special thanks to my friend Matt (Roddy) for giving me the title during a text conversation we were having! He's a genius, that one! Also, as much as I want to put a lemon of some sort at the end of this fic (which would be set FAR into the future), I will resist because of the newly enforced rule against such things. I can't help but feel like this rule ruins life just a bit. But maybe that is just me? Review, please!**


End file.
